


Art for "Sigh for the Prophet's Paradise" by Dawnwind

by unbelievable2



Category: Lewis (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: Art to accompany Dawnwind's complex and intriguing crossover for 2016 Professionals Big Bang





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old-school collage.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2l53xx)


End file.
